y volver, volver, volver?
by LiTTLeSHaKLeSGiRL
Summary: una historia bien revoltosa pero graciosa. No adelantare nada ¡echaria a perder la sorpresa!
1. la llegada de knux a la vida de shads

Voy a llorar ¡Quitaron mis historias, pero bueno, comenzare una nueva que espero que no quiten

Ninguno de los personajes de Sonic me pertenece.

Empecemos:

Todo era muy feliz últimamente en la vida de Knuckles, bueno, dentro de lo que cabía, ya que como siempre, esa estúpida emerald lo tenia ahí sentado como si fuera un grillete en su pierna, pero bueno, Knuckles ya estaba mas que acostumbrado a esto, ya inclusive estaba comenzando a creer que sentía una mayor atracción por la emerald….

¡JA! no es cierto, que basura de fic. En realidad esto es un Shackles (así le pongo yo, no se rían)

Bueno, AHORA SI, empecemos con la historia

Como ya dije, todo era perfecto en la vida de Knuckles, se sentía tan tranquilo y en paz consigo mismo que apenas el lo podía creer.

Knuckles: estoy tan tranquilo y en paz conmigo mismo que apenas yo lo puedo creer.

¿Lo ven? Bueno, como les decía, el era muy feliz, finalmente le había trabajado el cerebro y se le había ocurrido hacer una cámara secreta impenetrable y ahí guardaba la cochinada esa (llámese emerald).

Fue en un día nublado donde se dio cuenta de que no había construido una casa aun el muy imbécil. Así que decidió ir con Sonic a ver si tenia un espacio para el en su guarida.

Knux: (toca el moderno timbre de la gran mansión de Sonic que tenia chorro cientos cuartos y chorro cientos baños y chorro cientos lugares donde knuckles podría caber)

Mayordomo de Sonic: buenas tardes fracasado que no ha podido llegar a ser un animal importante al igual que mi amo Sonic¿Qué desea usted?

Knux: (mirada asesina) (piensa: deseo verte muerto) (sacude la cabeza) AM… deseo ver a Sonic. (carita feliz)

Mayordomo de Sonic: dígame su nombre, número telefónico, ubicación exacta, tipo de sangre y numero de calzado y entonces podrá verlo.

Knux: (cara de what?) no se ninguna de esas cosas… ¡AH, SOLO DIGALE QUE KNUCKLES ESTA AQUÍ!

Mayordomo: esta bien señor, mi amo estará con usted en un momento si el así lo desea

Knux: gracias…creo.

dos horas después Knuckles esta afuera sentado en la calle mojándose por la lluvia-

Knux: creo que Sonic ya no me abrió…entonces no me queda otra mas que ir…a casa de Amy (suspiro)

Con todo el dolor de su corazón ya que la voz de pito de ella le desesperaba enormemente Knuckles se encamino a la residencia de la Señorita Rose (entiendase Amy).

Knux: bueno, aquí estamos (toca el timbre)

Timbre¡BIENVENIDO AL MUNDO DE FANTASIA DE AMY ROSE! LA DULCE Y BELLA PRINCESA QUE HABITA EN ESTA CASA TE ABRIRA EN UN SEGUNDO, MEDIO SI ERES SONIKUU

Knux: (se escama) que demo…

Amy: (abre la puerta y trae solo una toalla puesta) ¿Knuckles¡Que sorpresa tan agradable, pasa!

Knux: (se escama aun mas)¿en que diablos me estoy metiendo¿No interrumpo algo?

Amy: déjame preguntarle a Shadow… ¡SHADOW¿TE MOLESTA QUE KNUCKLES NOS VEA HACIENDOLO?

Shadow: (sarcásticamente) OH! Claro que no Amy, es mas, prepárale palomitas y ponle un asiento en primera fila por favor (mirada hipocrita)

Amy: lo haré en un segundo amor (se va toda feliz)

Shadow: estúpida… (Sale con una toalla en la cintura) knuckles, que bueno que llegaste, el sexo con esta vieja es malísimo

Knux: de nada, creo…bueno, venia a ver si podía quedarme con Amy…

Shadow¿que parte de el sexo con ella es malísimo no entendiste?

Knux:(cara deasombro y quiza asco)¡yo no quiero acostarme con Amy!

Shadow¿entonces que haces aquí? (mirada matona tipica de el)

Knux: solo quiero un lugar para quedarme, ya que no tengo casa (lagrimitas)

Shads: HM…será mejor que no te quedes aquí con ella, es una maldita urgida en busca de hombres que se pueda coger.

Knux¿en serio? (con cara de miedo)

Shads: salgamos de aquí… (Lo toma de la mano para la sorpresa de Knuckles)

Knux:(cara de asombro TOTAL)¿que te pasa?

Shads: No te emociones, haré caos control hasta mi casa para que ella no se de cuenta, la muy ingenua traerá las palomitas y la silla al cuarto…

Knux¿y te iras con esa toalla? (cara de ¿que onda?)

Shads: si

Knux: OK

Esta es la primera parte, espero que no se me formatee el cerebro y pueda escribirle más.

¡Adios!

Littleshacklesgirl


	2. la bendita barra de jabon XD

Ah! Como odio los Fan fics donde ponen parejitas de Rouge y Knuckles, no me pregunten por que…pero es por ello que he decidido hacer este Fan fic, así que le doy las gracias a esa bruja del mal :)

En fin, Knuckles y Shadow llegaron a lo que se le puede llamar la cantona (casa)de Shadow…un triste apartamento desordenado, todo mugroso como de 3 semanas sin limpiar, con comida echada a perder en el refrigerador y platos también de hace como 3 semanas sin lavar.

Knuckles: (cubriéndose la nariz) Dios mío Shadow ¿como puedes vivir aquí?

Shadow¡OYE! Todavía te invito a mi casa y me la desprecias, snif

Knux: no me comeré tus teatritos como solía hacerlo antes Shadow

Shadow¿tenias que recordarme esa amarga experiencia de mi vida verdad?

Knux¿y crees que para mi fue la gloria¡Claro que no¡Preferiría ver pintura secarse que volver a ser tu novio!

Shadow¡CALLATE! Que no ves que los vecinos nos pueden oír imbécil (se enoja pero igual se sonroja)

Knuckles: mucho les ha de importar a los vecinos tu vida (se ríe un poco) en fin, ya es tarde, me iré a dor… (Se escuchan truenos) OH, parece que será una noche ruidosa…

Shadow: pues si, así parece…

Knuckles: bueno, agarrare unas cuantas cobijas y me dormiré en el sofá…

Shadow: no es necesario, mira (lo desdobla) se hace sofá-cama

Knux: que interesante, bueno, muchas gracias… ¿Dónde tienes las cobijas?

Shadow: en mi cuarto, iré a traerte algunas (se va, obviamente)

Knux: Hm.… (Comienza a observar detenidamente su casa) ya se como pagarle el favor, odio deber favores (cara seria típica de el)

Shadow: (llega con dos cobertores) toma, que los disfrutes (se va)

Knux: (sarcásticamente) ¿y mi beso de buenas noches?

Shadow: (se detiene en seco dándole la espalda a Knuckles)…púdrete. (Se va)

Knux: tonto (se cobija y cierra los ojos)

en eso suena el teléfono-

Knux¡TELEFONO!

Shadow: si tan solo supiera donde demonios esta lo contestaría (sonrisa nerviosa)

Knux: ay Shadow, que ha sido de esta casa sin…

Shadow: (molesto) te dije que te callaras, busquemos el maldito teléfono antes de que cuelguen…

En efecto Knuckles y Shadow se ponen a buscar el teléfono volteando la casa patas para arriba, nadando en los ríos de basura construidos por el holgazán de Shadow

Knux: insito Shadow, como puedes vivir entre tanto desorden

Shads: ya no tengo criada que me limpie (tono burlesco)

Knux: (aun buscando) y tu eras el que no quería tocar el tema (resbala con un jabón que tenia Shadow en el piso de la cocina y cae sobre Shadow)

Shads: (lo mira sonrojado, confundido y después fríamente) no quiero tocar ese tema y mucho menos quiero tocarte a ti, así que ¡quítate!

Knux: lo mismo digo… (De repente deja de sonar el teléfono) ¡MIERDA! Vez, por estar discutiendo contigo, como si valiera la pena (se va a acostar)

Shadow: (se muerde los labios del coraje) hijo de… (Suspira) será mejor que me... (vuelve a sonar el cielo tronando) (se asusta) ¡maldito sea este día!

Shadow se encamina a su cuarto y pasa frente a Knuckles, quien se cubre hasta el tope con las cobijas, Shadow lo ve y le voltea la cara, hasta que escucha que suena un trueno nuevamente.

Shadow: -gulp-

Knux¿aun no superas eso?

Shads: estoy en proceso…

Knux¿y así te llamas la ultima forma de vida? Ni Tails le teme a los truenos, ni a los relámpagos como tu (lo mira como diciéndole "patético")

Shads¡cállate! (se sonroja nuevamente) eso es lo que mas odio de ti, que me conoces mas que los demás…todas mis caras y mis mascaras no funcionan contigo.

Knux: tanto te conozco que se que no estabas con Amy por que realmente querías acostarte con ella, sino que querías compañía para esta noche.

Shads¿entonces también sabes que por eso te traje verdad?

Knux: efectivamente

Shads: buenas noches (se va)

Knux¡orgulloso, estúpido, miedoso!

Shads: (desde el cuarto) ¡cabeza de piedra, imbécil!

Knux¡MUERETE! (se tapa todo)

Shadow¡PUDRETE! (se tapa todo también)

Knux: (aprieta los puños)

Shadow: (se muerde las uñas con rabia) que estúpido soy ¡que estúpido! (truena otra vez) mierda…estúpidos truenos (truena bien recio como por 10 segundos con luces y todo) ¡ay no es cierto¡no es cierto! Lindos truenos, bien chilos (se sonríe con una gotita) vamos Shadow, calmate, y duérmete (cierra los ojos)

al día siguiente-

Shadow: (se despierta por que escucha el ruido de una aspiradora)¿que horas son? (ve el reloj) las 8:15 AM es muy temprano¿Qué esta haciendo el imbécil de Knuckles a estas horas de la mañana?

Shadow se levanta de su cama, se pone unas pantuflas verde fosforescente y se encamina a la sala)

Shadow¿cabeza de chorlito?

Knux: (lo mira feo) buenos días a ti también, el desayuno esta en la mesa, tus cobijas están dobladas arriba del sof� el jugo de naranja esta dentro del refrigerador el cual ya limpie, tire a "fluffy" a la basura, tenia muerto como 5 días al parecer.

Shadow: (cara de asombro) ¿SE MURIO FLUFFY?

Knux¿Qué esperabas? Nunca le dabas de comer, eres un descorazonado.

Shadow: (en un rincón) soy una basura ¡ni una basura! Soy la basura de la basura, si eso es lo que soy, snif

Knux: (lo mira feo nuevamente) no exageremos tampoco Shadow (lo ayuda a levantarse) mejor lava los platos y la ex pecera de fluffy por favor (le da unos guantes)

Shadow: (se toca la frente) pero me siento muy débil, la muerte de fluffy me ha afectado mucho

Knux¿seguro? (le toca la frente) ¡pero esta fría! (N/A: recordemos 3 cosas, a) knuckles es la creatura mas ingenua de todo sonic, b) shadow es un desgraciadisimo mentiroso y c) este es mi fic y puedo hacer lo que se me venga en gana XD)

Shadow: AM… ¿sudor frió? (sonrisita tímida)

Knux: bueno, mejor ve y descansa…

Shadow: (en su mente¡si! no puedo creer que sea tan ingenuo)

Knux: yo limpiare toda la casa por ti, y más tarde te llevare una rica y nutritiva sopa de verduras ¿De acuerdo? (todo tierno)

Shads: me parece excelente idea (tose todo fingido) bueno, me iré a acostar

Knux: si, que descanses… (Sigue aspirando como vil ama de casa)

Shads: (se va riendo) ingenuo (se descuida y se golpea fuertemente con la pared cayendo de espaldas y cayendo en una caja de herramientas abierta)

Knux¡SHADOW! (va a ver que paso) ¡ay si serás idiota! (lo levanta) ¿Cómo no te fijaste en la barra de jabón?

Shads¡apareció de la nada!(N/A: es mi estrella invitada la barra de jabon, ha tenido ya 2 apariciones)

Knux: primero te enfermas y ahora te medio matas con una barra de jabón¿Shadow que te esta pasando?

Shads: solo soy un desastre, mi vida ya no funciona…todo el tiempo la casa es un desorden, todo el tiempo estoy enfermo por que me como los productos caducos por accidente. Solo estoy algo desordenado.

Knux: Eres completa y totalmente disfuncional solo Shadow…

Shads: si, lo se…pero así soy yo y ni modo, me iré a acostar, ahora REALMENTE me duele la cabeza.

Knux¿Qué hace rato no te dolía o que? (cara de enojo)

Shads. AM… (Se ríe nerviosamente)

Knux: (aprieta un puño mientras en su cabeza se desarrolla una venita saltada) ¡LARGATE A TU CUARTO ANTES DE QUE TE MEDIOMATE!

Shads: (señal bien bob esponja) ¡ai ai captain! (sale corriendo)

Bueno, ahí le dejare, no se preocupen por Shadow, todos sabemos que tiene problemas mentales ahora.

shads¡OYE! ...(se voltea) ¡PELUSA! (va y la corretea)

¡Adiosin!

Littleshaklesgirl


	3. no se me ocurre nada XD

Recordemos que ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, ah! y gracias a la tierna personita que me dijo por que borraban mis fics te amare por siempre ;)

ahora si de vuelta a la historia

Knuckles al ver la actitud de Shadow solo opta por llamarlo estúpido.

Acababa de decir esto cuando escucho el timbre- ¿que diablos? –dijo poniendo su mano en la perilla.

Cual seria su sorpresa al ver a Amy parada frente a la puerta, mayor fue su sorpresa aun cuando saco su martillo ese y sin fijarse le metió un trancazo a Knux creyendo que era Shadow - ¡IDIOTA! ME DEJASTE SOLA, DESNUDA Y CALIENTE ANOCHE¿QUIEN TE CREES QUE…? UPS…

Amy acababa de darse cuenta que en su ataque de rabia descontrolada había noqueado a Knuckles.

Knux se levanto aturdido y sacudiendo la cabeza, y muy molesto le dijo a la rosada friégame el ojo eriza- mira niña, a mi no me interesan tus intimidades con Shadow, y si tienes algo pendiente con Shadow díselo a el y no a mi¡tonta!- cuando termino de decir eso siguió con sus "labores" domesticas.

En verdad lo siento- Dijo ella un poco sonrojada ya que las cosas que había dicho eran algo penosas-¿podrías decirme donde esta Shadow?

La roja equidna la miro molesta y con una mueca le dijo-en su cuarto-mientras apagaba la aspiradora-bueno, ahora tu le harás compañía, yo me largo de aquí, le dices que gracias por todo. Creo-y agarro sus tiliches y se fue.

¿De que diablos estará hablando Knuckles?-decía ella ignorando completamente todo lo que había pasado con anterioridad-en fin-, pronuncio mientras se tronaba los dedos-¡hora de ajustar cuentas!- y con eso se encamino al cuarto de Shadow donde lo encontró acostado y tapado hasta el tope- ¡eres un holgazán!- le dijo al tiempo que le tiraba un trancazo con la almohada.

Shads reacciona levantándose de un brinco- ¡AH¿Qué te pasa?-.no¿a ti que te pasa? Primero vas a mi casa, me sacas conversación, me invitas a tomar un helado y después me llevas a la cama ¡para al final dejarme por Knuckles!-le grito Amy enfurecida.

Mira, yo no te deje por Knuckles…es que… -en eso se quedo pensando un momento como acomodar todo a su conveniencia, al idear su plan maquiavélico se ríe un poco- ¡el me obligo a hacerlo, dijo ¿que si que me ocurría¿que si que clase de amigo era por que me estaba metiendo contigo, es decir, el venia para invitarte a salir y me encontró aquí contigo, después vinimos para acá, y me golpeo y me amenazo y dijo cosas horribles y…(solloza) y yo no quería lastimarlo así que le ofrecí que platicáramos tranquilamente pero…-y dicho esto Shadow armo un panchote con lagrimas y todo el rollo.

OH Shadow-dijo Amy mientras lo abrazaba- ya, no te preocupes, ahora lo comprendo todo…-exclamo sonriéndole.

Yo me fui de ahí (solloza) para protegerte, para que no nos vieras reñir…

Snif.- mintió Shadow limpiándose los mocos de sus falsos sollozos en el vestido de Amy sin que esta se diera cuenta.

Esta bien, esta bien, te lo agradezco- le sonrío tiernamente la erizo calenturienta.

Shads solo pudo cantar para sus adentros: que maldito soy, que maldito soy ¡como me quiero!

Mientras tanto nuestra equidna roja, esquizofrénica y bisexual favorita caminaba por su barrio (léase Angel island)

Hm.…todo es tan aburrido aquí, incluso creo que me divertía mas en la cantona del idiota de Shadow-dijo el recordando todos los conflictos con el-OH, mis ratos de masoquismo-pensó al darse cuenta de que la mayoría del tiempo se la pasaba peleando con Shadow; mas sin embargo lo extrañaba, después de todo era mejor a estar solo. Para Knuckles no aplicaba el dicho "mas vale solo que mal acompañado" cuando se trataba de Shadow.

De hecho todo era diferente cuando se trataba de Shadow, y es que Shadow igual era tan diferente a todos los demás, o siquiera para Knuckles el era diferente…quizás lo que sentía Knuckles por el era diferente…MUY diferente para ser exactos; homosexual, para ser precisos.

no puede ser, no creo que aun este interesado en Shadow, es decir, después de todo lo atarantado que me traía los 7 meses que estuvimos juntos-pensaba Knuckles asustándose un poco con cada mariposa que revoloteaba al mencionar la palabra "Shadow".

No, esto no volverá a pasar, es prácticamente imposible…no, no, no, es ¡IMPOSIBLE, esto esta tan enterrado y podrido en el pasado que nunca podría renacer, recuerdo todas las veces que orine las cenizas de los momentos que pasamos juntos para apagarlas en mi memoria. Me costo muuuuuuuuucho trabajo olvidarte como para que vuelvas a nacer en mi Shadow, mucho trabajo.

Se decía Knuckles una y otra vez en la cabeza, el sabia que estando solo esos pensamientos solo darían vueltas en su mente, así que decidió hacerle una visita a alguien disponible, alguien que no había visto hace mucho tiempo…

¿que haces aquí, a estas horas del día¿Qué no sabes que de día estoy dormida tonto?-le dijo molesta rouge, la cual ni siquiera peinada estaba.

¡AH! Así realmente asustas-le dijo Knuckles ya que ella definitivamente no era la misma sin maquillar ni arreglar.

En fin¿que diablos quieres?-le dijo ella no muy complacida por la opinión de Knuckles el cual se aclaro la garganta antes de hablar-rouge, tu siempre has sido mi confidente, mi amiga, es por eso que el día de hoy vengo aquí a contarte mis penas…-déjame adivinar-le interrumpió rouge-te encontraste con Shadow, de alguna extraña manera terminaron un día juntos, se enojaron como de costumbre y después te largaste para darte cuenta de que sigues pensando en el-acertó perfectamente rouge provocando que Knuckles casi se orine en los pantalones del susto, o la vergüenza, quien sabe.

Am… ¡si! es eso exactamente lo que venia a decirte¡eres una bruja!-pues tu tampoco eres muy galante-le contesto rouge molesta-¡no tonta, no me refería a eso, sino que… ¡ah! Olvídalo.

Entonces necesitas mi consejo…5 dólares-le dijo mientras le extendía la mano.

Eres una malvada-le dijo el mirándola asesinamente a lo cual rouge solo se rió, siempre lo timaba de esta manera y el muy babotas siempre caía (es la historia de su vida).

Mira-le dijo el ya molesto, ya todos sabemos que se prende mas rápido que gasolina-si no quieres escucharme te entiendo, después de todo, no tienen por que interesarte mis cosas-le dijo ya con una patita afuera de su casa- ¡ESPERA CABEZA DE CHORLITO! Si quiero escucharte, solo bromeaba contigo-le dijo con una sonrisa de arrepentimiento-Hm… esta bien-le dijo mientras tomaba asiento-pero una mas y no te cuento el chisme-de acuerdo, al cabos que ni me cae-le dijo ella riéndose.

Y así pasaron las horas entre unas tazas de te con mosquitos fritos y galletas de gusano (N/A¿¡que? Son animales, eso comen. Toda esa gente que pone que comen pizza y burritos esta loca, jejeje no es cierto).

Al final de la charla después de analizar detenidamente la situación Rouge dio su veredicto-creo que estas confundido Knuckles, Shadow vendría siendo mas bien algo como…como tu mejor amigo, una persona con la que te llevas bien, agarras botana, tu sabes…

quizás tengas razón-pensó el, meditando en su mente sus actitudes con Shadow que mas que de coqueteo le parecían de amistad-si, lo único que quiero ahora de Shadow es su amistad, nada mas-pero…-le interrumpió nuevamente rouge (es su hobbie déjenla)- ¿Qué es lo que siente Shadow por ti, capas de que tu lo llamas tu mejor amigo y el ni en el mundo te hace.

Tienes razon-le dijo Knuckles-bueno, siquiera se que no le caigo mal por que me invito a quedarme con el¿o sera que su temor a los truenos es mas fuerte que el odio que me tiene?- ¿LE TEME A LOS TRUENOS?- dijo rouge con una mueca entre asombro y burla-ups…-djjo Knuckles sonriendo nerviosamente-callate eso es secreto de estado ¿ok?-lo intentare-dijo ella riendose-¡es que es demasiado bueno para ser cierto!-mientras ella reia Knuckles pensaba-oh diablos, creo que acabo de cometer un grave, grave error-

Esto continuara¡siganle el rollo please!

Littleshaklesgirl


	4. los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad

otro capitulo mas que espero que esta historia dure y no me lo borren ¡snif!

ni los monos de sega ni la cancion de Reik me pertenecen ok?

Pasaron varios meses desde ese momento en el que la ex parejita se había

Re-encontrado, incluso comenzaron a frecuentarse y a llevarse muy bien, se dieron cuenta de que realmente eran mejores amigos, de esos que duran hasta la sepultura ya que eran tal para cual, se complementaban.

Para ese entonces Knuckles había olvidado por completo sentimientos de atracción hacia Shadow y se había enamorado de una animalita que ustedes de seguro quieren pero que yo aborrezco. Ya se imaginaran quien es.

¿En serio? No te creo-le dijo un erizo rojo–negro a una equidna enamorada-es que es…perfecta. Simplemente me enamore de ella, así como así. Rouge es una mujer muy animada y salvaje, y eso me atrae mucho de ella, eso y sus grandes tetas-¡eres un enfermo!-le dijo Shadow golpeándolo suavemente en el hombro y recorriéndose 3 espacios lejos de el-espero que eso no sea contagioso-¡cállate!-exclamo Knuckles regresándole el golpe-mejor pásame una lata de cerveza de raíz (son niños sanos compréndanlos).

Así que enamorado de las te…digo, de Rouge- Shadow se rió un poco por el comentario que acababa de hacer-ah, por favor Shadow, no creo que tu alguna vez no hallas notado lo grandes que son esas cosas, es decir, los que nos diseñaron deben de tener una mente muy enferma y trastornada como para ponerle ese tipo de viejas a los niños ¿verdad? Aun que no me quejo, después de todo¿con quien descargaríamos tantas hormonas?

ahí esta Amy-dijo casi inocentemente Shadow-¿Amy¡Ah! Casi olvidaba que ibas a cogértela la otra vez ¿Cómo le hiciste? Quizás pueda utilizar la misma estrategia con rouge…

Y así la plática siguió horas y horas y horas….hasta que misteriosamente se emborracharon con la cerveza de raíz (N/A: lo se es algo bastante mediocre, pero yo tengo amigos que se emborrachan con jugo de manzana así que…) y Knuckles comenzo a llorar-shadow, quiza nunca pueda tirarme a rouge, hip, y te juro que no hay nada que quiera mas en la vida-y fue ahí cuando Shadow comenzo a llorar-te juro que no hay nada que quiera mas en la vida…que a ti Knuckles.

A Knuckles hasta se le quito lo ebrio con estas palabras-¿Qué?-pero Shadow continuo ebrio, y por lo tanto continuo hablando-me duele mucho escucharte hablar de rouge, todas las cosas que planeas hacer con ella, todas las cosas que le vez, esas cosas que yo no tengo y por las cuales quiza me dejaste-dijo dandole otro sorbo a la cerveza de raiz pero este se comenzo a ahogar con ella-shadow-le dijo Knuckles mientras le daba unas palamadas en la espalda-estas tan ebrio que estas diciendo incoherencias-Fue ahí cuando Shadow se levanto molesto, se paro frente de el y después se sento mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, sus labios comenzaron a moverse, señal de que entonaria una cancion-

_soy tu mejor amigo_

_compañero de lagrimas_

_de amores perdidos_

_te recargas en mi hombro_

_tu llanto no sesa_

_yo solo te acaricio_

_y me dices por que_

_la vida es tan cruel_

_con tus sentimientos_

_yo solo te abrazo_

_y te consuelo_

_me pides mil consejo_

_para protegerte_

_de tu proximo encuentro_

_sabes que te cuido_

_lo que no sabes es_

_que yo quisiera ser_

_ese por quien tu te desvelas y te desesperas_

_yo quisiera ser tu llanto_

_ese que viene de tus sentimientos_

_yo quisiera ser ese por quien_

_tu despertaras ilusionado_

_yo quisiera que vivieras_

_de mi siempre enamorado…_

para esto aKnuckles le escurrian lagrimas al sentir como las palabras de Shadow se le clavaban en el corazon, la tonada le daba vueltas por la cabeza y sabia que no podria sacarsela, lo que el queria saber era por que de un de repente le habian nacido esas ganas tremendas de comerse a Shadow a besos, se dio cuenta de que las palabras que habia pronunciado hace rato eran muy estupidas, muy vacias… el no queria nada mas en el mundo que estar con Shadow, era quien lo comprendia, era quien lo hacia reir, quien lo hacia llorar, quien lo hacia enojar…quien lo hacia sentir especial. Simplemente, era su alma gemela. De lo que no se dio cuenta es que mientras el estaba pensando esto¡se estaba ya besando con Shadow! Knuckles se asusto mucho al darse cuenta de los tremendos besos y agarrones que se estaban dando, pero mas que miedo, sentia placer; de estar haciendo lo que el realmente queria en ese momento, estar con Shadow, volverse uno, como en los viejos tiempos, sentia como Shadow experimentaba las mismas sensaciones que el, como le mordia con hambre los labios. A Knuckles ya no le importaba si era por que estaba ebrio o no, después de todo¡los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad!

bueno, esa si que es una verdad universal ¡hagan 100 planas de eso de tarea!

Littleshaklesgirl


	5. no hay 5to malo

Jejejeje se que estuvo muy cursi y muy rápido el otro capitulo, pero déjenme, es la primera vez que escribo sin guiones…llorare (snif)

Bueno, les prometo que iré mejorando ya que se los debo gracias a los reviews tan lindos que me dejan todos ustedes (carita sonriente)

Bueno, ninguno de estos monitos me pertenece, de hecho nada me pertenece solo la triste inspiración.

A la mañana siguiente se escucho una alarma, eran las 10: 15 de la mañana cuando nuestra bisexual equidna se había levantado.

¡QUE DIABLOS!-grito al notar que estaba desnudo (bueno, nunca han tenido ropa…) y aun mas al notar que estaba en el sofá con Shadow.

Al oírlo gritar era lógico que Shads, el erizo ahora menos virgen

(N/A¿cuando fue virgen?) Se había despertado.

Cállate Knuckles estoy tratando de dormir-le dijo dándole un fuerte almohadazo que tumbo a Knux nuevamente en la cama semi inconsciente-¿Qué no ves que soñaba cosas bonitas idiota?-le dijo Shadow entre despierto y dormido.

Knuckles se sacudió para quitarse la sensación del golpe y después miro extrañado a Shadow-¿Qué soñabas?-¡que te importa!-le respondió el erizo sonrojándose y tapándose rápidamente con las cobijas.

Knuckles se rió y le dijo-¿para que lo sueñas si puedes tenerlo en la realidad?-y Shads le contesto-en la realidad no es tan agradable, siquiera en mis sueños si me satisfaces-Knuckles se quedo mudo ante lo que dijo Shadow, para después darle un sendo y bien merecido trancazo-¡NADIE TE SATISFACE A TI! Primero dijiste que Amy era mala para el sexo, ahora dices que yo soy malo para el sexo… ¿PUES QUE QUIERES QUE TE META LA BARRA DE JABON HABER SI TE GUSTA O QUE! (N/A: para los fanáticos de la barra tal vez tenga su propio episodio como solista, lo nombrare: como perder una barra en el trasero de un erizo).

Solo bromeaba-dijo Shadow con una enorme gota en su cabeza-además, una barra de jabón es aun mas grande y mas gruesa que…-¡CALLATE SHADOW EL ERIZO VENUSTIANO DE LA SANTA INQUISICION PEREZ!-le grito Knuckles a lo que Shadow puso ojitos llorosos-di-dijiste mi nombre completo-snif-¡me regreso con mi madre!-Shadow-le interrumpió Knuckles-tu no tienes madre… ¡en todos los sentidos de la palabra!-ah si verdad, y tu si has de tener…-¡pues fíjate que si!-le dijo Knuckles-¿haber, y donde esta?-¿sabes que esa es una buena pregunta?-le dijo Knuckles a Shadow mientras se levantaba de la cama-¡quítate de la cama que la voy a tender!-dijo Knuckles autoritariamente-pues por lo que veo no ocupas mamá, tu haces ese papel muy bien solo-Hm.…-gruño Knuckles para después cargar a Shadow y quitarlo de ahí-si… lo mejor de esto es que me puedo portar tan mal como quiera-le dijo mirándolo fija y seductoramente a los ojos-tu solo piensas en cochinadas-le dijo Shadow a Knuckles el cual escucho que timbraban y tiro a Shadow al piso del susto.

¡Abre tu!-no¡abre tu!-le dijo Shadow a Knuckles-¡es tu casa¿Por que voy a abrir yo?-por que me quieres-le dijo Shadow con una sonrisa y mirada chantajista-eso no es justo maldito. Hm.…nada puedes hacer-con esas palabras se encamino a abrir la puerta para encontrarse con el protagonista azulado de todos los juegos. Sonic.

¿Sonic, que haces aquí?- lo mismo digo viejo¿no es temprano para que andes aquí?-tu sabes, gajes del oficio-le dijo Knuckles guiñándole el ojo-OH…ya entendí-dijo sonic devolviéndole el guiño-¿así que están de vuelta?-no tienes idea-le dijo Knuckles para suspirar después-ese suspiro me asusto ¿sabes?-Hm.…no has visto nada-le dijo Knux riéndose-¡No quiero ver nada viejo! Ya pues ¿me vas a invitar a pasar o esperaras a que lo haga tu vieja?-no es mi vieja baboso-le dijo Knuckles dándole un leve golpe.

¿Qué diablos¿Tu aquí faker¡Se va a acabar el mundo!-cállate-le dijo sonic riendo-¿es acaso que no puedo visitarte?-no-le dijo Shadow fríamente, para después reírse un poco-quería ver si no querían reunirse en mi humilde hogar a comer una tanda de deliciosos chili dogs con cerveza de raíz…Hm.…

Para esto Knuckles y Shadow comenzaron a reírse.

Par de locos ¿que les pasa?-les dijo sonic mirándolos con una sonrisa extrañada-nada, nada-respondió Shadow, aceptamos tu invitación¿a que horas faker?-pónganle a las 10 de la noche¡va a ser una borrachera buena! Planeo que una de esas lindas chicas caiga entre mis brazos-dijo con una sonrisa que daba a entender que solo bromeaba-¿Tu? Si eres mas virgen que una monja y mas dulce que el rompope que hacen-dijo Knuckles riéndose-no me mortifico por eso-le dijo sonic-hablando de mortificaciones, debo irme ya por que aun me faltan muchas personas, nos vemos ahí-dijo y en un instante desapareció-wow-exclamo Shadow-¿iremos¡Anda di que si!-¿desde cuando se volvió tan social el niño?-le dijo Knuckles en tono de burla-desde que me aburro bien chafa en mi casa-pues vamos total-dijo Knuckles y tomo una toalla-iré a darme un baño, no me tardo-claro-le dijo Shadow y se tiro extendido a la cama pensando en todas las cosas novedosas que habían pasado en su vida, sin imaginarse lo pronto que desaparecerían.

¿Ycomo lo has visto linda?-muy bien, el se ve feliz, ha estado muy tranquilo últimamente-le decía rouge a alguien desconocido en el teléfono-me alegra mucho escuchar eso, me muero de ganas por que sea sábado y llegue a la ciudad para volverlo a ver, para acariciar sus lindas mejillitas-decía con mucho énfasis la susodicha persona-va a ser un gusto volverla a ver-le dijo rouge casi hipócritamente-no se preocupe se lo tendré listo e informado para mañana. Tenga por seguro que tendrá todo el tiempo del mundo para verlo-eso espero linda, eso espero-bueno, debo irme, le diré cuanto antes no se preocupe, chao-y con estas palabras colgó la mujer murciélago-Hm.…esta será la oportunidad perfecta para ganarme a la suegrita, y después abalanzarme sobre Knuckles, no podría ser mejor!-termino para después dirigirse al baño a arreglarse.

Mas tarde en la casa de Shadow Knux estaba arreglándose, ya que quería lucir especialmente bien para la fiesta, bueno, más bien para Shadow el cual también estaba arreglándose.

Cuando Knuckles termino de arreglarse traía puestos unos pantalones levis algo aguados doblados de la parte baja y una camiseta azul marino con una camiseta manga larga negra abajo y las rastas amarradas con un listón desgastado color hueso. En resumen se veía bien bueno.

¿Como me veo?-le dijo Shadow a Knuckles el cual lo miro y luego se rió.

Shadow traía puestos unos pantalones levis desgastados de las rodillas con unos zapatos café y una camiseta negra sobre la cual llevaba una chaqueta del mismo color que los zapatos.

¿De verdad quieres saber que opino, que te vez muy decente para ser tu.

Shadow bajo la mirada y se dio media vuelta-¡hey no es cierto!-le dijo Knuckles corriendo por el-te vez demasiado sexy para mi es todo-le dijo Knuckles riéndose-yo voy todo fodongo y tu todo "nice" ¿Qué te pasa?-Shadow lo miro con cara de puchero y le dijo-solo quería verme bien-y te vez bien…. ¡MUY BIEN, te deberías bañar mas seguido-le dijo Knuckles sonriéndole-eres un desgraciado-le respondió Shadow mientras lo miraba feo-vámonos ya que ya me arte de ti-le dijo Shadow tomando las llaves del auto.

¿Tu de donde diablos sacaste un auto?-le dijo Knuckles-shadow se quedo muy serio y se detuvo en seco-me prostituía-le dijo para el asombro de la equidna roja-¿QUE?-grito Knuckles al cual casi se le botan los ojos-¡claro que no imbecíl, no puedo creer que hallas caído en eso, trabaje por un tiempo en un establecimiento de comida rápida, eso hizo que la odiara-¿he iras a comer hot dogs con chili beans aun que los odies?-le dijo knuckles un poco asombrado, o mas bien cínico-pues tratare de superar mi trauma ¿Cómo la vez?-otra cosa….¿por que tienes auto si puedes utilizar el caos control?-oye, tengo derecho a ahorrar mis fuerzas ¿no, además¿no te parece que será mas triunfante…y normal, llegar en un auto?-no lo se, eres demasiado superficial ¿sabes?-le dijo Knux a la par que se dirigía al auto-¿sabes? Eres demasiado metiche-le dijo Shadow al abrir la puerta del carro-¿sabes? Te quejas demasiado-le dijo Knuckles al meterse al auto el cual era una Explorer negra-¿sabes? Ya me mareaste-dijo encendiendo el carro, pero Knuckles puso su mano sobre la que Shadow estaba utilizando y lo detuvo-¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa? No he terminado de hablar contigo-le dijo en un tono de coquetería que hubiera asustado a cualquiera-Shadow trago saliva, se puso verde al ver los ojos de knuckles mirándolo fijamente, tocando su mano, se sintió acorralado por la equidna seductora…y vomito.

¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-grito knuckles y de inmediato volteo a ver su ropa la cual para su fortuna estaba intacta-me había olvidado de eso.-lo lamento-le dijo shadow-pero fue tu culpa, por acorralarme de esa manera. Sabes que cuando estoy nervioso vomito-Si, se me habían olvidado todas tus manías-le dijo knuckles haciendo que shadow se sonrojara-Tu lavaras el auto-le dijo shadow-¡ah¿Y yo por que? Tu lo ensuciaste.-pero fue tu culpa-¡maldición!-exclamo knuckles tronando los dedos-bueno, de cualquier modo tendremos que ir haciendo el caos control, yo no pienso viajar media hora con tigo y con tu vomito.

Que amable-le dijo shadow mientras le tomaba la mano-¡CAOS CONTROL!-grito y en cuestión de segundos estaban en la puerta de la lujosa mansión de Sonic-yo tocare-le dijo shadow a knuckles para después presionar el timbre….nadie respondió, entonces shadow le presiono como 15 veces seguidas al timbre hasta que se escucho una voz-¿QUIEN CHINGADOS ESTA TOCANDO ASI?-y vieron como Tails se aproximaba hacia ellos-¿Tails?-pregunto extrañado shadow-¿de donde sacaste tu ese vocabulario?-Juntarme con personas mayores me hace daño-le dijo Tails fríamente.-knuckles y shadow se vieron el uno al otro extrañados al mirar la actitud de Tails, acompañada de su vestimenta que era medio chola, pantalones aguados y camisa larga a cuadros-bueno, dijo shadow ¿nos dejarías pasar?-ya que-dijo Tails y les abrió la puerta-¿y sonic?-pregunto knuckles-por ahí-le dijo cortante Tails-esta bien-dijo knuckles tomando del brazo a Shadow-¿Qué haces?-le dijo shadow sonrojado-¿te tomo del brazo?-le dijo knuckles con una sonrisa inocente-¿Qué no te importa que nos vean?- ¡por Dios todos lo saben, no se que apariencia quieres cuidar Shadow, todos saben que somos una pareja, ahora que se den cuenta de que somos una pareja feliz-pero…me pongo nervioso-le dijo shadow quien seguía sonrojado-¡va!-lo jalo knuckles hacia donde todos estaban, primero la música se freno de golpe, todos voltearon a verlos y se quedaron en silencio, todos los miraban. Shadow se comenzó a poner nervioso, sentía las nauseas en su garganta, se puso verde, verde, verde pero knuckles le puso la mano en la boca y le dijo-no ahora no-después hizo una pausa y miro a Sonic, el erizo azulado le guiño el ojo y grito-¿pero que pasa con la fiesta, anden ¡TODOS A DIVERTIRNOS!-entonces fue cuando todos sonrieron nuevamente y no le tomaron importancia, las cosas se estaban poniendo divertidas y todos comenzaron a bailar y a alocarse con cerveza de raíz (es un trauma olvídenlo).

La noche se ponía interesante para Knuckles y Shadow los cuales ya estaban increíblemente ebrios y fuera de control. Ya no les importaban los demás, se besaban, tomaban de la mano y hasta manoseaban enfrente de todos y a los demás igual no les importaba; todos estaban ebrios así que todos andaban en sus asuntos propios. Creo que la única sobria era Rouge, ella no podía quedarse ebria, se había resignado a tan solo tomar 2 latas de cerveza de raíz-y lo mejor será para el final-como les había dicho antes, esta mujer es una bruja, hará lo que sea para conseguir lo que quiere…lo que sea.

Aburrido ¿no?

No se preocupen que ya muy pronto esto ira tomando sentido

Littleshaklesgirl


	6. Bon voyage mi amor

Bendito Dios ¿cuanto tendré sin actualizar esto? La verdad ya se me había olvidado que existía hasta que me puse a revisar mis documentos jejeje.

(nota: oigan una cancion dramatica con esto y sera de poca...) jijiji

En fin, ningún personaje de sonic me pertenece chalalala y espero que les guste, recuerden que ando medio oxidada por tanto tiempo sin escribir así que ¡no me maten plis!

OH si, Rouge lo tenía todo fríamente calculado, seria un espectáculo inolvidable que incluso lograría devolverles la sobriedad a todos. En especial a nuestros queridos homosexuales…

¿Quieres…o-otra?-le preguntaba un ebrio erizo a una mareada y confundida equidna-no lo se shadsie-puu… creo que ya es demasiado para mi-¡vamos mi vida¡No puedes rechaza-a-a-arme así!- si a ti no te rechazo, sabroso…-le dijo Knuckles quien ya estaba mas para allá que para acá-con esto shadow se molesto y tomo la lata de cerveza de raíz y la destrozo de un apretón sobre el empapándose de ella- ¿QUE AHORA SI SE TE ANTOJA¡MALDITA SEA KNUCKLES TU SOLO PIENSAS EN COGERME! –grito shadow enfurecido para que lo opacara otro grito aun mas alarmante (si… si es posible algo peor que le griten al mundo que eres un pervertido)

-¡POR DIOS SANTO HIJO QUE ESTAS HACIENDO!-

Fue cuando a knuckles se le volvieron los sentidos más rápido que bañándose con una conocida marca de jabón que ha hecho de las suyas en toda esta historia. Su linda, amorosa y quizás furiosa mami estaba justo a sus espaldas contemplando como su retoño era provocado sexualmente por otro hombre.

Ma…ma… ¿mamá?-tartamudeo knuckles al darse cuenta de la dimensión de las cosas, fue cuando volteo detrás de ella para reconocer a cierta chica murciélago saludándolo.

Hija de pu…pu… ¿pu…edes explicarme mamá que haces aquí?-reclamo knuckles-vine aquí hijo mió a visitarte, una amable amiga tuya me dijo que estabas viviendo muy solo aquí…pero me doy cuenta de que no es así, en verdad no puedo creer lo que acaban de ver mis ojos, no puedo dar crédito de tan inaudito y escandaloso acto (lo bofetea) me das vergüenza hijo, si tan solo te viera tu padre…no, no, no se le caería la cara de vergüenza, después de matarte claro esta…

A estas palabras knuckles trago saliva, no sabia que tanta podía ser la furia de su padre si se enteraba-y pensar que me pateaba sin razón alguna cuando era pequeño, ahora imagínate…-recordó para si la pobre equidna torcida (torcido (a): que te cachan en el acto, la movida, etc.)- Pero por mi no se va a enterar tu padre-dijo la madre de knuckles dramatizando a tal modo que casi le salían lagrimas- ¡GRACIAS, GRACIAS MAMI!-grito knuckles aventándose a sus pies mientras todos lo veían entre confundidos y abochornados, en especial shadow quien considero el espectaculo patético

Pero…-se retiro la madre de knuckles, mirándolo fríamente y tomándolo de la muñeca-te largas ahora mismo de esta maldita ciudad.

A esto Shadow no pudo evitar protestar…

-¿SEÑORA QUE ACASO ESTA LOCA!-fue cuando tanto la madre de knuckles como el mismo pusieron una cara de asombro por las palabras tan chocantes del erizo- ¡solo intento proteger a mi hijo de degenerados como tu!-Señora su hijo no nació ayer-le respondió shadow riéndose un poco con su cinismo característico-el sabe perfectamente lo que ha estado pasando entre nosotros, de nuestra relación¡DE NUESTRO AMOR!

-¡PAZ!- resonó la cachetada que le pego la señora a el erizo-cállate, eres un imbecil…-shadow ya estaba rabiando para ese entonces-¡PUES ESTE IMBECIL AMA A SU HIJO, Y VA A LUCHAR POR EL CON UÑAS Y DIENTES, AUN QUE SEA CONTRA SU PROPIA MADRE!-al escuchar esto todos los presentes palidecieron y la madre de knuckles parecía que se iba a desmayar, knuckles la sostuvo lentamente sin apartarle nunca su vista asombrada a shadow, el cual respiraba con dificultad al haber sacado tantas palabras tan duras de su pecho-knuckles acerco su madre con cuidado hacia sonic, pidiéndole que la sostuviera un poco, después comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia Shadow, el cual lo miro con los ojos llenos de ilusión al creer que este volvía paraquedarse y olvidarse de todo; pero en vez de esto, la equidnacon actitudseriase planto frente de el, y le dio un duro golpe con el puño cerrado en la cara.

¡Despierta shadow!-le dijo dejando caer una sola lagrima-esto se acabo…

¿Qué pasara ahora con esta parejita conflictiva? No se lo pierda en nuestro próximo capitulo jejeje

Littleshaklesgirl


End file.
